These Things Happen
by gezzy
Summary: This is only my second fanfic. it os a kind of AbbySusan friendship again. I am not that great at summaries, so please give it a try and Read & Review honestly. It is a chapter story by the way. Chapter 8 is now up!
1. Calm

This is only my second fanfic, I am still a little lost with the first one!!!

I really do appreciate feedback, so please Read & Review honestly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with the ER.

I have not seen Season 11 yet, so there are no spoilers.

Quick Summary:

This story is set in the ER around Season 10. I have left a few things out, so as to make it seem a bit different. These are:

The crash at the end of the series. Susan having the baby, although she is still kind of with Chuck. 

I know I have forgotten bits, so please do not hesitate to ask about anything.

I know that was supposed to be a quick summary, but I do tend to go on a bit!!!

Thank you to Britgirl.

Please Review and this is a chapter story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On a cold, yet bright Chicago morning the ER was surprisingly reasonably calm. There of course were patients, nurses and doctors. What you would expect from a hospital.

"Hi Jerry!" said a familiar cheery voice.

"Hey, Dr. Lewis!" he said without looking up at the blonde haired friendly doctor.

Susan headed for the Doctor's Lounge to dump her bag and jacket and collect her lab coat and stethoscope. Abby was in there filling a form out and getting a drink from the fridge. She smiled in her friend's direction and received a wave back.

"Talk later?" she called as Abby left the lounge.

"Sure!" she called behind her, balancing the forms out in one hand and closing the door behind her with the other.

Susan arranged herself and then stepped out the lounge and headed towards the admit desk. The board was fairly clear and there were mainly simple cases in the rack.

She treated and ankle sprain, sent a gentleman with and injured hand for an X-ray and stitched up a laceration on a teenager's forearm.

She was having a good day. Whilst she was waiting for the gentleman to return from X-ray she was sat perched on the desk next to Jerry, eating a doughnut and chatting to her friend of many years. After a while, she asked him if he knew where Abby was as she was due off on a break and thought that it was wise to take it whilst it was not very busy.

"I think that she was in Exam 3, doing a wound clean and stitches," he told her.

"Thanks Jerry," she called heading towards there, still eating the doughnut and carrying the X-ray patient's chart.

She turned around and opened the door with her backside and started talking before she was turned around.

"Hey Abby, I am off for a break in 5, you want to get a…" she stopped dead in her tracks. The doughnut hit the ground and she launched the chart towards the desk, attracting Jerry's attention.

She could not move and she also could not believe what she was seeing.


	2. Crisis

I appreciate feedback, so thanks to rizzo1 and MrsClooney for reviewing.

Two reviews and I only posted it yesterday!

I am sorry that the last chapter was quite short, but I wanted to really leave it with an ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with the ER.

Thank you to Britgirl.

Please Review.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She just stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded.

She could not do anything.

Jerry looked up, thinking that Susan was joking around with him, but as he noticed the doughnut splated on the floor and the stiffness and rigidness of her body he quickly realized that something was wrong.

He walked around the desk and over to her.

"What is it Dr…" he stopped and looked.

"Abby," she cleared her throat and managed that; "OK?" she asked tentatively taking a few steps into the Exam Room.

She could tell by her close friend's eyes that she was not.

Abby was up against the patient, who was leaning against the wall. He had one of his arms, the left, forcefully wrapped around Abby's waist, just above her hips. The other arm, his right was across her chest and round to her neck, where the sharp, silvery blade of a knife was rested.

After seeing Abby's eyes look so scared and fragile she stepped forwards towards the man. She had suddenly gotten her courage back. Susan was shaking, with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Stop there!" he bellowed, "One more step and I'll…"

"OK!" Susan halted a few metres in front of them.

She quickly sneaked a glance over her shoulder when the door thudded shut. She thought that Jerry must have gone for security and the police.

His grip around Abby's waist seemed to have tightened and the light that was glinting off of the tip of the knife was highlighting how sharp it was and how much danger that Abby was in.

Suddenly the Exam Room door opened, not fully, but enough for Susan and Abby to see two rather large security guards, with Jerry in the middle. Hey stepped forward, but stopped in their tracks when Susan held her hand up behind her.

"Let her go," she said, focusing into his dark, mysterious eyes. "Let her go," she repeated.

"No!" she snarled.

"What do you want with her anyway?" Susan asked sharply. "Drugs?" she enquired.

The man flinched at this, which helped Susan come to the conclusion that he wanted free drugs from County and Abby did not oblige.

"Calm down, and let her go, she has nothing to do with our policies," Susan said, in a calmer, slightly friendlier tone, trying to strike a deal.

"Come on!" she said coaxingly.

He loosened the arm with the knife, and in complete synchronization, Susan raised hers and the security guards ran towards him, one managing to knock that knife across the floor, way out of his reach.

He still had a firm grip around Abby's waist, hanging on to her. Jerry, unable to stand back and watch this happen to one of his friends, ran forward and knocked him to one side, meaning that he let go of Abby before hitting the ground.

"Get him out of here, NOW!" Susan yelled.

She moved towards Abby who was leaning against the wall, holing onto the side of a gurney. As Susan moved forwards Abby let herself slide down the wall and come to a rest on the cold, hard ground.


	3. Explain

I really do appreciate feedback, so thanks to MrsClooney, rizzo 1, striker 20, hyperpiper91, lemonjelly and britgirl for reviewing.

I was going to leave it another day before updating, but I am really quite pleased with the feedback, so I will give you another chapter!

I hope that it is working out alright so far and that you are enjoying it and it makes sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with the ER.

Thanks to Britgirl.

Please Review.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Susan carried on towards Abby as the man was dragged kicking and screaming out of the Exam Room and then hopefully right out of the ER.

Abby was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall with her knees bent upwards. Susan knelt down beside her. She looked into Abby's eyes and saw the fear that had previously occupied them dissolving into sheer bewilderment.

"You OK?" Susan asked.

Abby nodded her head shakily.

"Come on," Susan said, helping Abby up and gesturing for her to follow.

"Hey, is the Suture Room open?" Susan called and a nurse nodded.

She kept walking and went into the Suture Room with Abby following her. She motioned for Abby to sit down on the gurney and closed the door behind them and then drew the blinds.

Abby sat there for a moment, rubbing the side of her neck with one hand and her stomach with the other.

"Are you bleeding?" Susan asked and watched Abby turn to show her the side of her neck. Susan touched it gently and ran her fingers around the side of Abby's face.

"No cuts, just a scratch," she said.

Abby nodded, but still did not say anything.

"Any other injuries?" Susan enquired.

"I don't think so," Abby said standing up, her hands were still shaking.

"What happened?" Susan asked, perching on the edge of the gurney.

"To be honest, I don't have a clue," Abby said retaking her seat beside her friend.

"How long did he have you like that?" Susan enquired.

"Only for a couple of minutes before you cam in," Abby said, slightly calmer now, "I was hoping that one of you would walk in for something and find me."

"It was not like your could shout or anything," Susan said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know," Abby replied, "It was pretty scary though."

Abby moved again, rubbing her neck, and then her back, and her hips.

"Are you sure that you are OK?" Susan asked her.

"Yeah, just a little sore," Abby said to her.

"Is he gone?" Abby asked Susan.

"I think so, the guy would not last long in here like that, especially with Jerry there," Susan said jokily.

"I did not know that he was that strong!" Abby said smiling.

Abby gave Susan a hug for what she had done.

"You want a coffee Susan?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, come on," Susan said and they both headed for the lounge.

The ER was still pretty calm and in such a state that they could both go for a coffee.

"Abby!" called a voice from behind them. They both turned around.

"Jerry, thank you so much," Abby said before he pulled her into a gentle, friendly hug.

Abby sank onto a seat at the table in the lounge, intently watching Susan perform an operation on the coffee machine. An operation that involved hitting and thumping the side of it, trying to coax it to work. She gave up and tossed Abby a bottle of water from the fridge before sitting down opposite her. Just as they started a conversation, the lounge door creaked open, and a voice spoke softly.

"Abby, Susan, can we talk?" Kerry said.

"Sure," they replied in unison.


	4. Chats

As you lot gave me so much feedback, here is another chapter. Two in one day.

If I do it this way, it gives me a chance to set up the upcoming cliffhanger the way that I want it, but I cannot say too much about that at the moment!

I hope that it is still working out alright so far and that it still makes sense and that you are enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with the ER.

Thanks to Britgirl.

Please Review.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They both stood up and looked at Kerry.

"Can we do this somewhere a bit more private?" Kerry asked them.

"No problem,"replied Abby.

"My office then, "Kerry said, "Go on up, I will be there in a few minutes."

Susan and Abby watched Kerry go in one direction and they went in the other towards the elevators. When the elevator came, it was not very busy. Abby stood back and let Susan push the button. Susan was aware that Abby was still rubbing her back during the elevator journey.

They stepped out onto the floor on which Kerry's office was situated and headed towards it. They let themselves in and sat down.

"Nice office," Abby remarked.

"Yeah, good size," Susan said.

Their conversation was again interrupted by Kerry who had joined them. She took her seat opposite them and smiled. There was a moment of silence before she spoke.

"Are you alright Abby?" Kerry asked, in a friendly tone, "Did you get someone to look at you?"

"I am fine Doctor Weaver, Susan checked me over," Abby said.

"That is good," Kerry said nodding, "What happened anyway"

Abby went on to explain what happened up until the point where Susan entered the Exam Room and then Susan took over the explanation. Kerry said that she would like to talk to Jerry later and thank him.

Another period of silence followed, before Kerry started again.

"Do you want to press charges Abby?" Kerry asked her.

"No," Abby stated.

"Are you sure?" enquired Kerry.

"Yes Doctor Weaver, I think that it would end up causing more trouble," Abby explained.

"As long as you are OK, but I suggest that you go home now and get some rest," Kerry said.

"Fine," Abby said getting up.

Abby left with Susan and headed back down to the ER. They went to the lounge where Abby put her jacket and scarf on and gave Susan another hug of thanks.

"I finish at 8.30, so I will be over to check on you," Susan said.

"I'll see you then," said Abby walking out of the ER.


	5. Slice

I really do appreciate the feedback, so thanks to ERROCKSMYSOCKS, striker 20 and Britgirl for reviewing.

I was going to leave it another day before updating, but I am really quite pleased by the feedback that I am getting, and I am getting into writing it if you know what I mean.

I hope that it is still working out alright so far and that it still makes sense and that you are enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with the ER.

Thanks to Britgirl.

Please Review.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was still cold when Abby stepped out into the Ambulance bay, and it was also getting dark. She pulled her hood up and around her and walked on towards the El station. Susan watched her walk on and out of her sight, just to make sure that she was alright.

There was not much of a wait on the pretty crowded platform before the train came around the bend. After it came to a rest on the platform, Abby stepped aside and let people off, before jumping on and getting herself a seat. It was quite warm she thought, for the El anyway.

As the El approached her stop she got up and headed towards the doors. Off she got and headed off on the short walk to her apartment.

It was just starting to rain as she entered her building. She undid her jacket and took her hood down at the bottom of the stairs before heading up towards her apartment. She fumbled around with the keys for a moment before getting them in the lock, her hands were really cold, but hey she thought, she did live in Chicago!

Once inside, Abby closed the door behind her and dumped her bag on the floor and hung her jacket up on the hook on the wall. She walked over to the window, through the lounge, and saw that it was really heavy rain that was falling from a grey and black sky. Susan was really going to get soaked she thought.

She stood there for a few moments before heading over to the kitchen. She really was quite hungry. She bent down to look in the fridge and felt a twinge in her back, but ignored it. She got out some meat and butter, then went and got the loaf of bread.

"Why did I buy unsliced bread?" she said to herself out loud.

After leaving the bread on the cold, wooden chopping board, Abby filled up the kettle and switched it on. She then got out two mugs, one for her and one for Susan. Out came the spoons, coffee, sugar and tea.

After that she rummaged around in her cutlery drawer looking for a bread knife.

"I really need to tidy and organize this," she said.

"Here we go," she said and pulled out a bread knife, not too sharp, but it would do.

Abby unwrapped the bread and sat it on the chopping board. She picked up the knife and began slicing the bread and putting it onto a saucer.

One slice, two slices, three slices and then came the fourth. Abby was thinking about the day's events while doing this. She picked up the knife and forced it down into the bread, through that tough outer crust and into the soft centre. She was nearly through but then something happened.

She felt something, something different, it came from inside.

She felt this searing hot, yet chilling feeling. It rose up inside her and around her body.

The next thing she knew was that she was moving, staggering and trembling, up the hallway towards her bedroom.

She only saw two things – two colours – scarlet red and then total blackness.


	6. Intuition

The feedback that I am getting is really pleasing me. Thanks to striker 20, Britgirl and ERROCKSMYSOCKS for reviewing.

I hope that you all enjoyed the little cliffhanger, and that it had got you wondering as to what actually happened.

I hope that it is still working out alright so far and that it still makes sense and that you are enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with the ER.

Thanks to Britgirl.

Please Review.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Susan was working the end of her shift and the ER was still reasonably quiet. She put her final chart on the rack, got her jacket, scarf and bag, said goodnight to Kerry and Jerry, who were both at admit, and walked on out of the ER.

It was absolutely pouring down with rain. The Ambulance bay was like one giant puddle. Susan headed on through it and towards Abby's apartment. She could not help thinking about Abby during the last hour or so of her shift.

She must have been really terrified, Susan thought. The rain continued to get steadily heavier as she got nearer and nearer to Abby's. It did not help that it was cold as well as pouring with rain.

She finally got into Abby's building. The floor was wet. Susan took her hood down and fixed her hair, so that it was not in her eyes. She combed it back. She was looking forward to seeing her friend. Little did she know that as she was starting to go up those stairs that her friend, her close friend, was staggering down her hallway.

It was not Susan's fault, she did not know that this was happening, and she certainly could not have predicted it.

Susan carried on up the stairs, unbuttoning her coat and undoing her scarf, making her way towards Abby's apartment.

She knocked the door. Nothing.

She knocked again. Still nothing.

She knocked again, harder, in case she was asleep on the sofa. Still nothing.

Susan listened hard to see if there was any response at all. She listened for the TV, or CD player; not a sound.

She was starting to get worried, and a little panicky. She tried to calm herself down, but something inside of her, whether it be instinct or intuition, told her that something was wrong.

Then it hit her – she had Abby's spare keys in the bottom of her bag. She had everything in her bag; hankies, sweets, pens, a comb and right at the bottom were Abby's keys. Susan fumbled in a hurry trying to get them into the lock and she got them in. She turned the keys and the door opened.

She noted Abby's jacket hung up on the wall. That meant that she was home, or had been at some point. She also noticed Abby's bag, again which suggested that she had been, or still was in her apartment. Susan walked over into the lounge, and peered over the sofa. Abby was not there. She turned and walked to the kitchen. She noticed that the kettle was still steaming – a sign that it was freshly boiled and the bread on the chopping board made it look like she was making a snack.

Susan the turned and looked down. She saw the silvery shine of the bread knife, strewn carelessly on the floor, along with a tea-towel. Susan picked these up and laid them on the worktop. As she turned the tea-towel over, she noticed a small spot of blood on it. It was bright red and fresh. Susan began to panic big time.

She went to the bathroom, in case Abby was in there, or was in a shower. She took a deep breath and pushed the dark, wooden door open. It was empty. Good in some ways, but bad in that she was becoming increasingly worried.

She walked out into the darkened hallway and continued up the laminate flooring until she got to Abby's bedroom. Susan stopped and breathed deeply, because this was then the only place left in the house. She took a step in and looked down. She jumped and tried to speak, but it was as if the words were stuck in her throat. She launched her bag and coat onto the hall floor and knelt down on the floor.

Abby was on the floor, half on her side and half on her stomach. She appeared to be unconscious. Susan checked this by shaking Abby's shoulders and talking to her.

Abby still had on her blue scrub top and scrub trousers. Susan checked Abby's pulse and airway. It was force of habit that made her do this as she was still in shock. She then rolled Abby over onto her front and checked her back. She was checking that there were no cuts or wounds or any severe bruising or bleeding.

She found nothing, so she then turned Abby over onto her front and did the same, around her neck first, checking the bones and then her ribs and her stomach. Susan climbed over Abby and moved her slightly away from the bed so that Susan could get into the other side and check it.

Once Susan was out of the light she saw the blood, not much of it, but still a good deal of it. She sat up and thought for a second. She had to go to County. Susan picked up the phone from beside Abby's bed and thought it a great thing that she had a car with her.

She dialed the familiar County number.

"Hello ER, can I help," was the response from a familiar voice.

"Chuny?" Susan asked.

"Is that you Doctor Lewis?" Chuny enquired.

"Yeah, is it still quiet?" Susan asked.

"Yes, why?" Chuny replied sounding puzzled.

"Listen, I am bringing Abby in and I don't want the place full of onlookers. Could you get the Suture Room set up and meet me when I get there in about 10 minutes?" Susan asked.

"Sure, no problem, I will keep people out of the way," said Chuny, "Is she OK"

"She will be, but I need to bring her in," Susan finished.

"See you in 10, Doctor Lewis!" Chuny finished.

Susan hung up and got her bag and coat. She got Abby up in her arms the best she could and took her downstairs and put her safely in the back seat, with a blanket over her.

Susan gave a quick glace to her friend and drove on.


	7. Checks

I am really happy with the feedback that I have been getting, and I know I have not updated in a few weeks, but I have been busy with school and other stuff. Thanks to MrsClooney, AbbyLockhartrocks my socks, Bobbyboots, britgirl2003, rizzo 1, ERROCKSMYSOCKS, striker 20, AnnaSun and abbyl for reviewing.

I hope that you all enjoyed those little cliffhangers, and understand that after this chapter a lot of things will become clearer, but I really do have to put this in to make it sound a bit better and right.

I hope that it is still working out alright so far and that it still makes sense and that you are enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with the ER.

Thanks to Britgirl.

Please Review.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Susan drove along the dark and wet streets of Chicago towards County General Hospital. It seemed like more of a second home than a workplace.

Every time she stopped at a junction or light she would quickly turn around and check that her passenger, Abby, was still OK. She kept driving and finally reached County about five to ten minutes later. She pulled in and looked around.

It really was empty. There was one ambulance in the Bay and there was no patient in it, just a technician. She got out of the car and walked towards the door.

As soon as Chuny caught sight of her, she walked outside towards Susan. She quickly arrived beside the car. Susan smiled, somewhat half-heartedly at Chuny. Chuny looked into the car at the back seat, where Abby was, and looked rather shocked. Abby was still unconscious.

Chuny fetched a wheelchair from the corner of the Bay and helped Susan to transfer Abby gently from the car to the chair. She watched as Susan wrapped her in a blanket and made sure that she was in the chair properly. Susan turned to Chuny.

"Did you set anywhere up?" Susan enquired.

"Suture Room is ready and I didn't know what state she was in, so I was careful and got anything that I thought you could need," Chuny replied.

"How are we going to do this without an audience?" Susan asked Chuny.

"Follow me, we'll go this way," Chuny said, beckoning Susan to follow behind her.

Susan took a deep breath and followed behind Chuny. Surprisingly enough, for a rather empty ER, there was only a night clerk and a nurse at the admit desk. They walked straight past. Whilst walking, Susan presumed that most people were actually working with the patients that they had in.

Soon enough they had reached the Suture Room. Chuny went in first, holding the door for Susan and switching the lights on. Susan noticed that all the blinds were drawn for privacy and the room had been well equipped.

Susan tenderly lifted Abby onto the gurney with a little help from Chuny.

She simply stood and looked at her close friend for a moment.

She then started to work. She took Abby's pulse and checked her airways again. She listened to her chest and felt for any fractures or breaks that she may have missed. She also did a quick ultrasound. She attached Abby to a monitor and covered her over with the blanket again.

"Anything that I can do, Doctor Lewis?" Chuny asked.

"Could you do a full blood work-up please, Chuny?" Susan asked.

"Of course Doctor Lewis," Chuny replied and started to take the blood sample.

She disappeared with it and returned a few minutes later. Susan was checking Abby's vitals again and writing something on a chart. She was signing off on the order for the tests when Chuny informed her that the results would not be too long.

"I should probably start an IV, just in case," Susan said.

"I'll get the kit and do it," Chuny said.

"No, I will," Susan replied quietly.

Chuny nodded understandingly and watched as Susan left to get an IV kit. Susan got the kit and then went to the drugs lock-up to get some pain relief as well. She grabbed the vial off of the shelf and leaned back against the wall, sighing. She needed a moment to gather her thoughts and to compose and calm herself. Seeing Abby like that had been quite a shock and she had to admit that she was a bit upset, but she also knew that she had to do her job.

She started towards the room again and was there in no time. She entered and Chuny was still there, watching Abby, making sure that she was OK. Susan walked around the gurney and stopped at the other side. She took Abby's arm and turned it over. She inserted the IV easily and hooked up a bag of saline to keep her hydrated.

She also took a syringe from behind her and drew out an amount from the vial and injected it into Abby. Chuny left to find out if the results were back, leaving Susan alone with Abby.

Susan just stood there, looking at Abby, hoping that everything would be alright and work out. Her thoughts were interrupted by Chuny who had returned with the results. She handed Susan the piece of paper and Susan read it nodding.

"Chuny, can you go out and call upstairs and ask them if they have a private room?" Susan requested.

"Sure," Chuny replied.

"I want to keep her in for a few days for observation, and I also want her out of the ER as quickly as possible," Susan told her.

"Fine Doctor Lewis," Chuny said, exiting the room.

She returned a few moments later.

"They have a room, but you will have to wait and hour and a half," Chuny told her.

"OK," Susan replied, "While she is here, I would like to run a few other tests, X-rays and a proper ultrasound, could you help me"

"OK," Chuny replied.

In the remaining hour and a half in the ER, they did complete X-rays for Abby and also an ultrasound. Abby was still unconscious, but stable. That was a good sign.

When it came time to move her to the ward Susan stopped and thanked Chuny, but asked her to keep this to herself. Chuny agreed no problem.

Susan accompanied Abby in the lift and along the corridor into her room. Se helped the nurses to get her settled and comfortable. She changed her IV to a fresh one and gave a pain injection. She fussed over Abby.

Susan then sat down in the chair beside the bed.

She was not going anywhere.

She was going to be there when Abby woke up.


	8. Awakenings

Hi Everyone!

I hope that you are still reading this!

I am sorry about the long time since I have updated, but I have been busy and stuff!

This is a rather short chapter – really just to get things going again – things will become clear in the next chapter.

I appreciate feedback, so you know what to do!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with the ER.

Please Review.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Susan settled down in the chair beside the bed and got comfortable.

She had had one long, weird day.

Too long in some respects,

As she reflected on the day's events, every so often she would look over and check on Abby.

As the rain splatted off of the window, late that Chicago night, Susan drifted off, gently.

A few hours later, the early morning sunlight started to pour through the window, the shadows of the blind slats on the bed, Abby stirred and blinked.

She tried to adjust her eyes o the light.

She then glanced over to her side and saw the figure asleep in the chair beside her.

"Susan," Abby said.

At this sound, Susan instantly woke up and looked over at Abby again.

Again, Abby repeated her self, in a somewhat questioning manner towards her dear friend.


End file.
